A beverage cooler in the shape of a barrel is often used to cool and display containers of beverages for sale. Barrel coolers are typically filled with ice and the beverage containers are placed in the ice. Product identification can be placed on the outside of the cooler so that a consumer knows what product is buried in the ice. Such product identification is acceptable when a single cooler contains a single brand and size of product. When a single cooler contains multiple sizes or brands, a consumer must probe the ice with a hand to find a desired item without actually knowing whether that particular item is stocked in the barrel. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a way of indicating what products are stocked in the barrel before looking for a particular item.
Snack foods, straws and other items used or consumed with beverages are typically conveniently stocked on shelves or racks near the beverages. It is desirable to have these items as close as possible to the beverages to increase convenience for the consumer and to boost impulse sales.